


Flood

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Bittersweet Memories [12]
Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Good Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Kurogiri is Not Shirakumo Oboro, Onmyoji Bakugo Kastuki, Onmyoji Shimura Tenko, Reincarnation, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Izuku's Parent, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi, Spirited Away AU, Tuna's Spirited Away AU, dad for one, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: A deluge leads to a flood, and other issues arise.Specifically in the form of a man with a nefarious goal: kidnapping.
Relationships: Midoriya Inko/M OC
Series: Bittersweet Memories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100699
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Flood

Inko set up the blanket on the river bank as Eri ran around nearby.

_“Mrs. Akatani?”_

_“Call me Inko, dear.”_

_“Inko. Mama said that….that you’re a homemaker now and that you’re…kind. I just got a job but Eri’s not in school at the moment would you—.”_

_“I’d be delighted to watch her, Ms. Kimura.”_

_“Please. If I can call you Inko, you can call me Hikari.”_

“Wonder if Deku will be here soon!” Eri said whenever she sat down with a hand full of wild flowers.

“Should be. He usually tries to be here by afternoon,” Inko said.

“Why do you call him, Zuku?” Eri asked.

“Because it’s what I named him when he was a human boy,” Inko said.

“But he’s a dragon? Did you marry a dragon to have a dragon son?”

“No. He was turned into a dragon by magic, but it’s good because he protects the river,” Inko said.

“Who here wants ice cream!” Buri was there with three fudgecicles.

“Me!” Eri said. Buri smiled as he handed her one.

“Buri! I thought you worked until evening today,” Inko said from the blanket. Buri sat next to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

“Got done early and thought I’d drop by,” he said. Inko accepted the fudgecicle.

“But you didn’t get one for me.”

“Deku!” Eri said and they noticed the human formed dragon had snuck up on them.

“Didn’t know when you’d be here and besides, can you even eat chocolate?” Buri asked. Izuku rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a cat or a dog.”

“That didn’t answer the question, though,” Inko said.

“I can eat chocolate but probably not human world stuff. I’m not sure because people used to leave food offerings to river gods,” Izuku said with a shrug. He took a seat on the grass next to the blanket

“How long can you stay?” Inko asked.

“For an hour. Then I need to finish checking the river for impurities and spirits who don’t belong and make it back to the spirit world in time for dinner,” Izuku said.

“Why are you so punctual for that? Do you have a boss or foster parent?” Buri asked.

“Something like a foster parent,” Izuku said.

“You’ll have to pass along our thanks for his caring of you,” Inko said. There was an odd look on Izuku’s face.

“I’ll be sure to let him know,”Izuku said.

“So aside from checking for impurities and other spirits, what’s a river god actually do and do all rivers have river gods?” Buri asked.

“I also deal with the spirits who live in river and I take care of the wild life in it. Some people can even try praying to me for rain, but I don’t know how to change the weather yet. Actually, there are really only three full river gods at the moment. Lord One River for All or Lord Shigaraki the Younger, Lord All Rivers in One, The Lord of Dragons, or Lord Shigaraki or Lord Shigaraki the Elder, and me with my river. From what the younger Lord Shigaraki has told me, it used to be every river had their own god but something happened and All Rivers in One managed to get control over almost every river except the Tone which One River for All controls. My river was gone for a while which is why I control it and Lord All Rivers in One doesn’t,” Izuku said.

“Sounds like he conquered the others,” Buri said.

“Probably? History lessons aren’t really…a thing in the Spirit World,” Izuku said.

“Won’t he try to take your river?” Inko asked.

“I can say with confidence, no, he won’t take it from me,” Izuku said.

“Get tired of conquering in his old age?” Buri asked. Izuku gave him a sort of crooked grin Inko had seen him wear when he and Katsuki had some sort of private joke.

“Maybe or maybe he doesn’t want to break an Arrangement,” Izuku said.

“What’s an arrangement, Deku?” Eri asked.

“It’s like a promise but with a lot of rules,” Izuku said.

“Sounds boring,” Eri said.

“It is. You know what’s not boring? Mermaids and I have two that live in my river,” Izuku said.

“Two!”

Inko exchanged a look with Buri. _Izuku is connected to these two dragon lords._

_————————————— ——————_

“You smell of humans again,” Father said.

“I’m going to, if I wantto keep my river safe in the human world,” Izuku said.

“But such a strong stench indicates prolonged exposure.”

“There's a spiritually gifted little girl likes to chat,” Izuku said.

“Doesn’t she have human friends?”

“Doesn’t appear to. It’s a small town and there don’t seem to be a lot of kids her age.”

“Don’t get too attached, Little Stream. Blink, and one day she looks your age and blink once more and she’s gone,” Father said.

“I know. Human lives are short and fragile but…there’s something powerful in that,” Izuku said.

———————————— ———————————

It had been raining for a week straight.One morning Katsuki looked down at the river and saw Izuku was out of it and looking at the swelling waters while chewing on his thumb, an old nervous habit.

“Deku.”

“Kachan. I…I don’t know if I can stop it from flooding,” Izuku said.

“Then don’t. People around he got flood insurance. It’s flooded before the river was here. Some really bad storm blocked up the ravine and water built up until it flooded. The Hag was upset for weeks but no one was hurt too badly,” Katsuki said.

“I’ll try to let you know when it’s close,” Izuku said

“Just don’t go feeling bad because or anything. The river flooding isn’t your fault,” Katsuki said.

“Ok Kachan.”

—————— ————————

“Who was that kid you were talking to, Bakugo?” An extra asked after he got to school that day.

“Kid?”

“The one with the green dyed hair by the river.”

“Just Deku.”

“Like what you always call the river?” Katsuki chose to ignore the extras for the rest of the day as the rain grew heavier. He saw Izuku was holding up a hand in concentration, his face full of anger.

“Those selfish jerks up river made things worse again,” Izuku said once Katsuki got closer.

“What’d the pricks do this time?”

“They tried to install flood gates on the part of my river that flows through their lands so that _they_ wouldn’t get flooded but it backfired and now the surge is coming. You need to warn people,” Izuku said.

“How long can you hold it?”

“Maybe an hour.”

“On it, Deku.”

“Thanks, Kachan!”

——————————— ———————

Katsuki’d barely gotten everyone to high ground in time as he saw Izuku fall to one knee while holding a hand out before he was forced to drop it and the waters came rushing in.When the water hit Izuku, Katsuki lost sight of him but spotted the damp mane and scales further down in the deluge.

_“Did—, you saw that?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Me too!”_

The extras were all whispering. It was annoying. When the waters receded later, the damage wasn’t as bad as it could have been.

“Your friend tell you?” Tenko asked later. The shop was just fine because it was far enough up from the river banks to avoid flood damage.

“Yeah. Deku held it back and said the Dehisa pricks were at fault. I dunno who to tell about that—.”

“I’ll handle it. This is information better handled by an adult,” Tenko said.

———————————————— ——————

The damage from the flood in the spirit world was minimal. Izuku had to sort out the kappas having lost their belongings for a bit and the extra silt everywhere. His home was ok. It had been built with floods in mind. It was the Human World that was a mess. He ended up doing what he could to get as much crap out as possible. Luckily the humans who lived near his river were pitching in. Even the jerks who’d caused the mess—after someone tipped off the government, apparently. It would be a slow process to get the mud to settle out of his waters and to coax the water back inside its normal bounds but it was still mostly in the banks, if a bit high. He spotted Katsuki and Tenko were part of a group fishing literal garbage out of his waters. Eri, his mom, and her mom were helping by passing out food to the people who were part of the clean up efforts. He saw his step-father was driving a dump truck that was collecting the garbage. He checked in on Lady Hinata and her lake was also a mess.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s what my lake was made for,” she said as she pointed to the side where a previously empty leaf shaped pit was now filled with excess water and Izuku noticed another “leaf” was on the other side and similarly full and over all Lake Hinata had deep walls on most sides and the “beach” side was piled high with sandbags. Plus a final channel was open, allowing water to slowly spill out in a controlled manner.

“Why a flower shape?”

“The same family of humans who dammed your river long ago had an eccentric patriarch and he commissioned this lake because he dreamed of a flower of water,” Lady Hinata said.

“What river did he drain to make you?” Izuku asked.

“None. It was technically waters from your river but it was dammed up on their lands and they were having the waters trucked to me. Part of the reason they were so willing to go along with the government was it was more cost effective to just let your river flow to keep my waters up than to keep trucking it,” Lady Hinata said.

“Do they ever think of the consequences outside their own lives?” Izuku asked.

“No. They’re not very good stewards of my lake either. The nearby town does what they can because my waters are a good summer get-away,” Lady Hinata said.

“Do you need help?”

“Not from you, you’ve got your own waters to worry about. The humans will help me clean,” Lady Hinata said.

—————————— ———————————

It was a week after the flood that Katsuki noticed the roughly made shrine set up along the river. It had the river’s name inscribed in it and his classmates were leaving offerings to it.

“Oy. What’re you extras doing?” Katsuki asked.

“We’re sorry Bakugo,” the said as a group.

“Why’s that?”

“We all thought you were nuts for hanging out with Shimura and working at his shop, but we all saw that dragon in the water and—.” Katsuki cut off the nerd extra with a look.

“How’d you know it was a god?” He asked.

“Fujita looked it up, and found out dragons like that are river gods,” a girl extra said as she pointed to the nerdy extra.

“Tip. Don’t call him “Dehisa.” Call him “Deku.” He prefers that,” Katsuki said.

“Wait, you’ve known Deku for years! Have you always been able to see stuff like dragons?”

“Yeah. Don’t go looking for that shit. Most of it ain’t safe. Deku is but I wouldn’t mess with others directly if I were any of you.”

“What about other things like kami?”

“Probably safe but keep your distance,” Katsuki said.

———— ——————————————————

Izuku was moved to tears when he saw the small shine. It was full of offerings and letters thanking him for holding back the flood as long as he could. There was also a prayer asking for more fish in the mix.

“Your first shrine is a big moment.” Izuku saw Father was there. In the human world. On the edge of _his_ river. In humanoid form.

“I didn’t save them for a shrine,” Izuku said.

“Doesn’t matter. Humans will do things like this out of gratitude, of course if you don’t answer to their every whim that praise will turn to cursing,” Father said.

“I’m a dragon not a dog, so I’m not going to let them getting mad about me not doing tricks get to me,” Izuku said. Now if he could believe that, he’d be set. Father saw right through that.

“Oh, Little Stream, you’ve a long way to grow before you can fully accept that truth,” Father said.

“Not that I don’t enjoy our chats but why are you here in the human world?” Izuku asked.

“I thought I’d check in with you after your first major flood. Your humans are actually doing what they can to help, which is surprising,” Father said.

“But welcomed,” Izuku said.

“Give it a few decades, when the humans will take your waters for granted and then we’ll see how much they care,” Father said.

“We’ll see.”

“With that, Little One I have to go but I advise you to stop by the Bathhouse. A full warm soak is going to be needed once you’re done cleansing the river,” Father said before he shifted and dove into Izuku’s river and vanished back into the Spirit World.Izuku looked at the still semi-murky water and sighed. He still had a lot of work to do.

———————————— —————————

**_“Boss. Found her and the kid.”_ **

**_“Good. Let Akio know. Kai. Bring my granddaughter back.”_ **

**_“Of course, Boss.”_ **

————————— ——————————

Eri was happily eating a candied apple she’d bought with money Mama gave her to help support the candy shop while they worked on getting the real one clean and ready to go. She loved candied apples. The reminded her of the good times with her Daddy. Mommy had explained why they’d left Daddy. Because his Daddy was a bad guy and she didn’t want Eri to get hurt because of the stuff her Granddaddy was doing because he was bad. Eri missed Daddy a little but she didn’t miss Granddaddy or his people. They’d always scared her.

“Eri!” She saw it was Mrs. Inko.

“Mrs. Inko!” She said and ran over to her.

“Your Mom asked me to walk you home,” Mrs. Inko said.

“Ok!” But when she went to walk with Mrs. Inko, she saw him. Kai. The scariest guy who worked for Graddaddy!

“Mrs. Inko, that’s a bad guy!” Eri said as she dropped her apple and clung to Mrs. Inko’s leg.

—————————— ———————

Inko saw the young man Eri’s pointed to and carefully picked her up.

“Hold tight and close your eyes,” Inko said to her. Eri clung to Inko tightly and pressed her face into Inko’s shoulder. With that, she took off running. She might not have been native to this town, but she’d been visiting most of her life and spent six years there. Unfortunately, the man Eri was scared of was much faster than Inko, so all her knowledge of the town amounted to only a brief head start and lead that was being closed in on rapidly. One of the man’s hands grabbed the back of Inko’s blouse and she struggled away, and heard a faint _snap_ before beads hit the pavement. It was her talisman.

“Hand over the girl,” the man said as he pulled out a knife.

“No.” He reached for a knife but froze when he saw purple mist appear. Inko froze too. A human shape formed and it turned on the man who tried to run but the mist was faster and all that remained of the man was his knife. The mist man looked at Inko.

“Put the child down and come with me,” he said.

“I’m not letting you hurt her,” Inko said. The mist man’s yellow glowing eyes seemed to just stare at her before he vanished and the ground beneath her feat turned to nothing and she fell until she was stopped by Eri. Eri’s feet were still on solid ground and she was trying to pull Inko out.

“It’s foolish to resist,” the mist man said.

“I can’t hold on,” Eri said.

“Then let go and find the others,” Inko said.

“But—.”

“Please, Eri.” When Eri let got the last Inko saw was the tears falling from Eri’s eyes.

———————————————— ———————

Tenko and Katuski were taking a break from helping with cleaning when Eri burst in.

“Mist man took Inko!” She yelled.

“How? She’s wearing a talisman same as you.”

“Bad guy tried to take me and broke it,” Eri said.

“Bad guy?”

“Worked for Granddaddy. He wanted to take me but Mrs. Inko wouldn’t let him and he broke her necklace when he grabbed her. I tried to save her but I was too little!”

“Lead Katsuki to where she was last. I’m going to call your mom and tell her what happened,” Tenko said. Eri nodded and Katsuki grabbed his onmyoji kit—something the brat had come up with the last time they’d needed to bolt with their stuff—and followed the little girl out.

“Hikari?”

_“Tenko? Please tell me you know where Eri is.”_

“I do. Katsuki’s with her. Monster attacked her and Inko and took Inko. There was also a guy Eri said worked for “Granddaddy.” Care to explain?”

_“Not on the phone. I’ll be right there.”_

Hikari wasn’t kidding when she said it, as she burst in not a minute later.

“So. Bad guy?”

“Eri’s Grandfather is a yakuza. I didn’t know that when I got involved with Akio. Once I found out, I took Eri and left,” Hikari said.

“Damn. I owe the Brat’s mom 500Yen.”

“Excuse me?”

“It wasn’t hard to tell you were hiding. Most of us thought it was domestic abuse but Mrs. Bakugo bet it was running from the yakuza. Must have found you after that news van showed up,” Tenko mused.

“We have to run again,” Hikari said.

“Don’t think so. Let’s just say I know people who might be able to help get this taken care of. Until that happens, you can hide here. There’s a cellar I use for gaming here that’s perfectly livable,” Tenko said as he indicated a trap door.

“How can I ever repay you?”

“For this, your cooking is good. My cooking skills are my dump stat,” Tenko said.

——————————— ——————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Overhaul!  
> So, I had half-an idea of Overhaul chasing Eri into the Spirit World and her having a _Spirited Away_ adventure of her own, but I scrapped that idea. I just couldn't make it flow in my head, let alone trying to write it.  
> How they were found: Like Tenko said, the yakuza family saw Hikari and Eri on the news when a local station covered the flood and so the Boss sent his trusted lieutenant to get Eri back.  
> Eri's dad isn't a bad guy btw, but he is still the son of a Yakuza boss.
> 
> BTW this is the next-to-last installment. It all ends with part 13.


End file.
